Confectionery
by Tempt My Troubles
Summary: My add on to Cleared History


**A add on from Cleared History.**

 **All mistakes are my own and I hope you liked it.**

Sharon lifted her head when she heard the familiar tapping on her office door. "Come in." Sharon smiled, sitting up when she sees Andy poking his head in, walking in with a smile on his lips. Stopping right in front of her desk. Leaning over and resting his hands on the back of one of her chairs that were in front of her desk.

"I'm going go hit a meeting. Um do you.. do you want me to stop at the store afterwards?" Asked Andy.

Sharon rubbed her lips together, her eyes gazing into his. Seeing the disgust and sadness in his brown eyes from those videos of those children being molested. Also sensing just how much this case really affected him emotionally. "Okay. No, you don't need to pick up anything. I'll see you when you get home." Replied Sharon. With a slight smile on her lips.

Andy nodded his head, standing up straight. "Okay, I'll see you when I get home." Moving his head and looking out her windows to see the team shuffling out. He looked back at Sharon who was still staring at him. He to could sense the uneasiness on how this particular case ended and that Dean Lewis should have gotten life in prison. Yes, he didn't create or produce but he helped strengthen this child molesting ring. "I love you Sharon." Andy said quietly before he turned and started heading towards the door.

"I love you too, Andy." Sharon replied softly with a smile. Her heart thumping faster in her chest, making the butterflies in her stomach flutter around. It amazed her at how just three words can make her feel so giddy. Taking a deep breath in as she watched Andy walk out her office and stopped to chat with Provenza. Looking down at the teams paperwork and then to her watch. Counting in her head and seeing she had about another hour before she'll get home.

•••••••••••••••••

On the drive home Sharon had a craving for Telenti's Mediterranean Mint Gelato. Stopping at Urban Radish and picking up a pint of her favorite gelato. On the way home she received a text from Andy asking if he could stay for another meeting. Sharon texted Andy back when she was stopped at a red light saying it was okay and she'll see him when he gets home. Home she thought, she couldn't wait till they found a bigger house for everyone. Before the light turned green she sent him another text saying she loved him.

Pulling into her parking spot and checking her phone. Smiling when she opened Andy's text. I love you too, Sharon. I love you so much. Can't wait to hold you when I get home. Placing her purse on her shoulder and grabbing her laptop bag and gelato. Heading towards the elevator to their condo. After unlocking her door and disposing her badge, gun, and shoes. She walked into the kitchen grabbing a bowl and taking a spoon from the drawer. Placing her items down she opens the container and starts scooping the gelato in the bowl. Placing what remains in the freezer.

Walking down the corridor with her bowl of gelato. Heading to their bathroom where she placed her bowl down and started the bath water. Letting it run for a minute or two before she placed the plug over the drain. Grabbing her lavender bubble bath and placed a few drops into the tub watching the bubbles starting to rise. Walking over to her bowl and taking a few bites. Humming as the cool mint hits her taste buds and nibbles on a chocolate chunk as the cool gelato travels down her throat.

Placing her spoon down. She starts taking off her clothes and discards them in the hamper behind the door. Sharon reaches over and turns off the water. Turns around and grabs her bowl and slowly sinks into the tub. Leaning back in the tub moaning loudly as the hot water soothed her body. Wishing Andy was here instead. His strong calloused hands working on her muscles. The thoughts of his hands manipulating her body made her moan loudly.

She missed him deeply, but knew he's meeting were essential for his sobriety and wellbeing. She couldn't be more proud of him, being sober for over twenty years. That's a huge accomplishment and she wouldn't want to jeopardize what he has done so far. Picking up get bowl again and taking another bite or two. Placing it back on the tubs ledge, Sharon leans back against the tub and closed her eyes.

Taking a few more minutes to meditate and clear her mind. Sharon opened her eyes and reaches for her bowl of gelato. To busy enjoying her cold creamy treat she didn't hear opening the bathroom door.

"Uh Sharon, what's that?" Asked Andy with a hint of sarcasm. He knew what she was eating. He just never seen her eat it in the bathtub before. Glass of wine yes, but never food.

"Ohhhh god!" Sharon shrieks almost dropping what's left of her gelato in the bath water. Steading her bowl in both hands, she looks up at Andy and glares at him. "Andy, what the In the world... You scared the crap out of me!" She tried to remain stern but Andy had that damn grin on his lips that made her legs weak and her mind to wonder. Which made her lose all seriousness and she started to laugh which ending up with her snorting.

Andy chuckled as he walked further into the bathroom. Using his foot and closed the bathroom door. He loved hearing her laugh like that. His heart skipping a few beats, but in a healthy way. Not oh shit I'm having a heart attack kind of way. Placing his hands on his hips. "So, I'll ask you again. What is that?" Getting serious and pointed towards her almost empty bowl of gelato.

Sharon snorted and rolled her eyes at him. Taking the last spoonful and placed it in her mouth. Teasing the spoon with her tongue making Andy moan. In which makes Sharon grin at the Andy at how he could be easily teased. She missed that part too. Being with a man she loves and just the simple task of licking a spoon made him crazy with desire. Placing the spoon inside the bowl and placed it back on the ledge. Grinning over at Andy and batted her eyelashes.

"Oh you know what it is Andy." Sharon replied playfully. Leaning back against the tub. Her toes popping up on the ledge waving at him.

Andy laughs and started unbuttoning his dress. Taking it off and placing it over her blouse and dress pants. Walking over to the vanity, taking out his toothbrush and applied toothpaste. Watching Sharon watched him brush his teeth. Winking at her and almost choking on his toothpaste when Sharon blushed, looking down and the bubbles that were slowly disappearing. Once he was done he turned around grinning at her.

"Oh, I know what you were eating. I've just never seen you eat it in the bathtub before." Crouching down on his knees. Leaning over and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Pulling away he moved a strand of her hair that fell from her bun. "I've missed you." He whispered. His eyes staring into the murky water. Slightly seeing the outline of her breasts.

Sharon pulls Andy back down for another kiss. She hums when his mouth opens immediately and their tongues circle around each other. "I've miss you too." She said between their heated kiss.

Andy moans with the intoxicating taste of mint and a tiny hint of chocolate from her mouth. To Sharon's humming from the taste of Andy's coffee. Both tastes mingling perfectly together. His hands taking her hair out of her clip letting it feather down her shoulders. While Sharon's hands played with the hairs on the back of his neck.

Both pulling away breathlessly, resting their foreheads together. While they tried to catch their breath. They both had their rues closed. Enjoying the feel of their warm breath collide along their flesh. Sharon moved her left foot and hooked her toe on the plugs chain pulling it away. Both listening to the water being sucked down the drain.

They opened their eyes at the same time. Sheepishly smiling back at one another. Andy hums while he moved the back of his hand along her jawline. "Hi."

Sharon blushes, he's heated gaze always made her feel warm. Specially with the way his knuckles softly glides along her jawline. Damn this man had a way to turn her on. Her eyes a dark green full of desire she seductively replies. "Hi."

Andy used his other hand to adjust his pants a little. His members feeling confined in his dress pants. Never taking his eyes off of her. He reached over, taking ahold of her towel. Holding it and his other hand out to her. Grinning when she took ahold of his hand and stood up with his help. Sharon loved when Andy would dry her off. Which didn't happen that often with a teenager boy around.

Once Andy was satisfied she was dry enough he wrapped her towel around her. He placed his hands on her hips smiling when he felt her hands glide up along his chest. He grin widens when he sees Sharon step forward on her toes and her face gets closer to his. He watches Sharon close her eyes first just seconds before her soft lips touch his.

His hands moved up along her body and threads through her hair. While Sharon's moved to the back of his neck and his lower back holding him to her. Both moaning and panting as their kisses heated up. Andy pulls away taking ahold of Sharon's hand.

"Let's move this to our bedroom." Andy said breathlessly. While he pulled Sharon towards their room. Grinning like an idiot while Sharon laughs following right behind him. Holding his hand tightly, almost slipping on the wooden floor.

Once in their bedroom and door closed. He pushed her back against the door and assaults her mouth swallowing her moans. "You were right." He panted between kisses.

Her nails digging into his back. "About?" Just as breathless.

"Stress. It's stress." He kissed her hungrily. Lifting he up and swallowing her squeal. Dropping her on the bed. Admiring her only in a white towel, her face flushed. "You are always right." Andy said. His eyes dark with desire before he crawled on top of her.

 **The End**


End file.
